


Sharla's Diner

by eerian_sadow



Series: Chocobo Races 2013-14 [2]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Challenge Accepted, Gen, chocobo races, chocobo races 2013, wierd continuity mash-up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 20:22:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ramuh takes Shiva and Ifrit out to eat at the Gold Saucer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharla's Diner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wallwalker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wallwalker/gifts).



> written for the 2013 round of chocobo races at ff_exchange.
> 
> prompt: found [here](http://ff-exchange.dreamwidth.org/43574.html?thread=514358#cmt514358) and reading thusly: Any FF canon in which characters appear, Ifrit/Shiva/Ramuh
> 
> Competition is fun, but they do not fight each other all the time. 
> 
> (IT HAD TO BE DONE.)
> 
> Sev says this gets 15 points in any round it gets filled. i'm holding her to that. ~_^

“Gold Saucer? Really?” Ifrit crouched down at the table and looked around the restaurant warily.

“You picked that horrible Zanarkand place last time. I wanted something _fun_ ,” Ramuh replied. “And it’s better than that water world Leviathan wanted to drag us all to last month.”

“That would not have ended well for anyone except for Leviathan,” Shiva agreed, settling daintily in the second chair at the table. I’ve placed the bets, as you requested. I have to say that I think you’re about to lose a great deal of money, my dear Ramuh.”

“And why is that?” The lightning elemental waved the waitress over.

“Because a certain young ninja has entered a gold named Face Biter into the second race.” She replied smugly. “Face Biter has very long odds, but I know better than to bet against one of her birds.”

“Even I wouldn’t bet against a chocobo raised by the princess of Wutai.” Ifrit was still watching the people in the restaurant with worried eyes, but no one seemed to be paying any attention to their mismatched group.

Even the waitress seemed oblivious to their… differentness as she approached the table with a bright smile for the most human looking of them. “Indra! What a surprise! I wasn’t expecting you around here for at least another month!”

“I was in the neighborhood,” Ramuh replied jovially. “And when my friends admitted that they had never had the fortune to dine at your excellent establishment, I knew I had to bring them right away.”

“Well, I’m certainly glad you did.” The waitress turned her bright smile on Shiva and Ifrit. “What can I get for you?”

“Is the Tonberry gazpacho made from real Tonberries?” The cold elemental asked, looking over the menu.

“It is!” The waitress confirmed. “A team of treasure hunters brings them in for me every few weeks. It’s surprisingly tasty.”

“And delightfully macabre,” Shiva said. “I’ll have a bowl, and a mixed greens salad with vinaigrette.”

“And you sir?” The waitress turned her attention to Ifrit. 

“Steak.” The fire elemental replied without hesitating. “Still bleeding.”

“Got it.” The waitress turned back to Ramuh. “Your usual?”

“Of course, my dear.” He smiled charmingly. “But add a cup of that new coffee coming out of Gongaga, will you? I hear it’s excellent.”

“It’s a little harsh for my tastes,” The waitress told him, “But Gil likes it well enough. I’ll have it right out!”

“Indra?” Ifrit asked after the woman was gone.

“Apparently it’s how my name translates in her language.” Ramuh stroked his beard thoughtfully. “I must have visited there once before, but I can’t recall the place. Stop looking around like you’re expecting dragons any moment, Ifrit. If Gilgamesh can get service in here without anyone batting an eye, you’re completely safe.”

Realizing he was doing just that, the fire elemental returned his attention to the table with a grimace. “How does _that_ work?”

“She’s probably a summoning mage,” Shiva said. “She feels quite a bit like Garnet.”

“But the humans?” Ifrit gestured to the humans scattered through the restaurant.

“All magic users of some degree or other, as far as I can tell,” Ramuh said. “I don’t think normal humans can even see this place.”

“Nope. This place is just for magic users, no matter how old the soul.” The waitress returned and handed out three cups of coffee, thoughtfully chilled in Shiva’s case. Then she leaned over and kissed Ramuh on the cheek. “On the house this time, sweetie. I just heard about the zombie dragon you helped clear out back home.”

“Zombie dragon?” Shiva asked, steepling her fingers and waiting for this new bit of gossip.

Ramuh shrugged helplessly.

**Author's Note:**

> okay, for this, i had a lot of ideas in mind and explored absolutely zero of them. Sharla's Diner is one of those universal nexus points where anyone from any continuity (in the same franchise, at least) can possibly show up. Sharla herself is from some unknown village in FFIV, where Ramuh's name was mistranslated in the original US release of the game as FFII. (i remember this. i was SO CONFUSED when Ramuh showed up in later releases.)
> 
> yes, she makes the soup from Tonberries. i think it's probably like eating blowfish--could kill you if the chef prepared it incorrectly.
> 
> Yes, Yuffie has a gold chocobo named Face Biter. guess what he does.
> 
> Yes, Ifrit likes Blitzball. he makes sure he sits in the nosebleed seats, though.


End file.
